


I want a baby

by Kats1997



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, not really good at tags, raising child together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo wants a baby the only problem is she isn't ready to settle down with another man so soon, she does not want to adopt one either, no she wants her own baby but, she can't find a donor she likes so who better to ask then her partner Henry Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No...No....NO....(sighs)

"Jo what's wrong?" asked Hanson looking over her shoulder to see her looking at files on the computer "Having trouble finding the right guy?"

"Yes."

"Well what's he in for?"

"Not that way Mike."

"What then?"

"I want a baby."

"No seriously wh-"

"I'm serious Hanson I want a child, I don't want to move on from Sean just yet, I don't want to adopt because I want to go through the whole ordeal of carrying them around and things...so I'm looking at donors."

"Alright...and you can't find any?" asked Hanson trying to be a good friend but was grossed out by this

"No, none that I like." she said sighing

"Perhaps a good murder will get you off your personal troubles." said Lt. Reece

Jo nodded and followed Hanson out to the car to go to the murder.

* * *

They found Lucas and Henry already there looking over the body

"Hmm, looks like she was strangled....for 15 minutes before she blacked out."

"Your getting better Lucas." said Henry with a smile earning one back

"See anything else?"

"Um.....her nail polish is chipped but it looks brand new so...she fought back?"

"Excatly."

"Well Holmes and Watson how you doing? Did you deduce..." joked Hanson only to shut up when he stopped when he saw Henry glaring at him

"So Henry got anything that will help us?"

"Yes the man is 6ft 5in, brown hair and is wearing jeans,a white polo shirt, and converse."

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Lucas looking over the women

"The man who's running that way away from the scene."

"We got a runner!" shouted Hanson

The next thing a whole group of cops were in there cars chasing the man down

"Wow that was quick nice work Henry." said Jo

"Thank you." said Henry

Then it hit Jo....the perfect man to help he was so good with the baby prince...

"Um Henry can I...talk to you?"

"Of course."

"Privately..."

"Alright, Lucas can you finish up?"

"Sure thing boss!"

"Let's go get some coffee."

Henry went to open his mouth but Jo beat him to it

"Tea for you yes I know Henry."

He smirked

* * *

"So you wanted to talk, and I'm guessing this has to be very important sense we are at your apartment."

"Yes, sit please."

Henry kept standing

"Henry."

"You first."

"Such a gentlemen." sighed Jo before sitting

Henry sat after undoing his suit jacket

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Henry sipping his tea

"I want a baby."

Henry froze and looked confused

"Alright, as your friend and partner I support your choice."

Jo sighed at that

"Thank you for that."

Henry nodded

"Are you adopting?"

"No."

"The new way then?"

"Yes Henry."

Henry looked as if he was holding back something

"Well go on, I can tell you want to say something."

"I have a hard time in believing in that, having someone child that you have never met."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking!" said Jo "You don't know if the file is lying and if your making the right choice."

Henry nodded and sipped his tea again

"That is why I decided to ask you."

Henry froze and began to cough only for Jo to go and get up but Henry stopped her

"I'm alright...but me? You wish me to...."

"Be the father of my child."

"Me...."

"Yes."

"M-"

"Henry you say me one more time and I will get my gun."

Henry nodded

"Why?"

"We know each other well enough, and your good with children." said Jo thinking back to him holding the young prince "You seem to want a child yet with Abigail that didn't work out from the way you made it sound so I though-"

"Jo...do I have to give you an answer right away?"

"No you don't I understand if you want to think about it."

Henry nodded before getting up

"I will see you tomorrow." he said with that he was gone

"That could have gone better." sighed Jo

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Henry walked into the store and up the stairs and didn't even realize he walked all the way home until Abe said something

"Ah Henry come here I made another one of mom's recipes!"

Henry snapped out of it and walked over tasting the food and sighed happily

"Just like Abigail use to make on a cold windy day."

"Good?"

"Yes it is Abe."

Abe nodded and noticed his dad was acting strange

"You okay Henry?" he said only to not get an answer and for Henry to seem to far away thinking hard about something "Pops....Dad....Hello?"

Abe sighed he'd have to use a name that he hasn't called his dad sense he was very young but it always got Henry's attention

"Daddy!" yelled Abe

Henry snapped out of it and looked at Abe expecting 6 year old Abe mad for not playing with him but to find his son still in his older self cooking 

"Sorry Abe just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

If Henry did say yes then that would mean Abe would be a big brother and he deserved to know

"Jo wants a child."

"That's great good for her!" said Abe

"With me."

Abe froze and looked at him

"You heard me."

"With you."

"Yes."

Abe nodded and then he smiled

"That means I'm not gonna be an only child anymore!"

"Abraham." said Henry with a stern look

"Sorry, it's just...I don't see the problem."

"Jo still doesn't know about my...."

"Immortally?"

"Yes, so what if it passes down to our child and she finds out then...I would rather not put that on her."

"Why don't you let her decide that?"

"You mean-"

"Tell her yes, I have been trying to get you to for a while I think it's a good idea."

Henry sighed burying on head in his hands

"What's the worse that can happen?"

"Ending up in an asylum once more."

"I heard they've gotten better the padded rooms are really-"

Henry glared at his son

"Sorry just trying to help....and the best thing that can happen?"

Henry looked at Abe and smiled

"You win I will tell Jo."

Abe smiled

"Good, now sense that's settled eat up." said Abe handing Henry a bowl of soup making him smile


	3. Chapter 3

Jo walked into the shop the next morning after getting a call from Henry

"Henry?" she called

"He's down stairs." said Abe walking out of the back room

"Down stairs?"

"Yeah his man cave."

"Laboratory!" shouted Henry up the little trap door with stairs

Abe motioned her to go down she smiled at him and found Henry looking through old boxes

"Hello Jo."

"What's all this?"

Henry clears his throat

"Well, I thought about what you asked of me and I figured I should tell you my secret."

"I know you went to Oxford and not-"

"Not that." said Henry before motioning her to sit down which she did

"Well what is it then?"

"I am....I am...."

"Gay?" offered Jo

"NO!" said Henry "There's nothing wrong with being homosexual but I am no-"

"Alright alright well get on with it."

"I am.....im...immortal." he said

Jo looked at him

"Oh dear..." said Henry ready to go running

"That explains a lot of things." said Jo quietly

"Really your not going to lock me up?"

"Well I'm guessing you have proof which is all this, and that scar you have should have killed you."

Henry nodded

"So how old are you really?" she asked

"I will turn 236 years old this year."

"Wow....so that means you were born in..."

"1779 not 1979."

She nodded

"Yet you look-"

"In my 30's I am aware."

"Does Abe-"

"Yes he is my son."

"Bio-"

"Adopted, let me get pictures out before you start going into a whole lot of questions it will be easier."

Henry sat down and handed her a pair of gloves

"Um?"

"Some of the things are very old."

"Right sorry."

"Understandable lets start with Nora."

"Nora? Your mom?"

"No I do not have pictures that far back, she is my first wife."

Jo took the picture of them two and looked at it

"Really your h-"

"It was the style back then!" said Henry

Jo laughed

"I'm just teasing as long as those never come back anytime soon you'll be okay."

Henry sighed and took the picture back,"I did not take anymore pictures until...Abigail and Abe came about."

Henry handed her the one of his and Abigail's wedding day

"So that's..."

"Yes."

"Henry she's beautiful."

"Yes she was."

"She's..."

"Most likely."

"I'm sorry Henry."

Henry nodded

"And that...that is Abraham when he was a baby."

"Awe!" cooed Jo

Abe came down the stairs carrying tea and some biscuits

"Refreshments...and oh not that picture!"

"You were such a cute baby!"

"I was a chunky baby!"

"But adorable." said Henry kissing his sons head

"Yeah yeah so are you staying for dinner?"

"If that's alright with yous I would love to."

"Alright I'll start dinner." with that he left

After looking over all the old memories with Jo and finally having his secret out to her he felt at peace

"Know that you still know my secret do you still want a child with me?"

"Yes."

"Even if the child is like myself."

"Yes."

"Then yes I accept I will father the child if I am aloud to help raise them."

Jo nodded and smiled

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way."

Henry nodded

"I do have more questions though."

"Yes?"

"So all those times you were naked you were re-birthed into the water?"

Henry winced at the name

"Yes but don't call it that."

"Alright sorry." said Jo "And that scar?"

"Was from my first death I was shot on a my father's boat when I was heading to America for trying to stand up for a man who was thought to be disease ridden which he was not."

"I'm sorry Henry."

"It's alright." said Henry

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Abe

"We're coming!" called Henry and walked upstairs with Jo to the dinning room

"So am I going to be a big brother?"

"Yes." said Jo

"FINALLY!" he shouted only to get a look from Henry "Sorry, now how about some wine to celebrate, sense Jo won't be able to drink for a while."

"I'm with him on that!" said Jo taking the glass of wine from him 

* * *

 "So when are you going to break it to your friends?" asked Abe as they ate

"Well first I have to get pregnant before we should tell them?"

"That's my cue to leave."

"ABRAHAM!" shouted Henry clearly not happy with his son as Jo laughed 

"What it's already worse enough I heard and caught you and mom-"

Henry groaned and turned red as Jo laughed loud and hard

"Abraham go to your room."

"I'm 70 years old and-"

"And your going to your room."

"And I'm going to my room good night Jo." with that Abraham left a laughing Jo Martinez and a blushing annoyed Henry Morgan

* * *

"Where's your phone I gotta call myself a cab." sighed Jo was a little to drunk to drive

"You can spend the night here."

"Henry I..I don't want to conceive a baby the traditional way."

Henry ears turned pink slightly

"I meant you can sleep in the guest room Jo."

"Oh."

"Yes oh." said Henry showing her to the room

"Thank you, good night Henry."

"Good night Jo."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jo woke up to find herself in a place she didn't know then it hit her last night she found out Henry was immortal and they were going to have a child together and she was now asleep in his guest room...pretty weird night but she's had worst. She walked out to find Henry and Abe up both eating breakfast but they were doing things at the same time it was freaky yet cute.

"Morning." she offered

"Morning." they both said back not looking up from the paper Henry of course had the news part when Abe had the sports, and comics and the crossword

"Anything?" she asked sitting down to where a plate was already fixed for her it was still warm so they couldn't have sat down to long ago

"No murders from the looks of it." said Henry

"Quiet day for yous then?"

"Well I was thinking we'd set up the appointment today to meet the doctor and find out the information we need to know."

"Alright." said Henry finishing the news part "Abe do you want-"

"You should know the answer by now."

"Right I'll go and put it in the recyclable then." sighed Henry getting up

Jo's cellphone rang she answered it

"Alright, yes I'll be there right away."

"A murder?" asked Abe

"Yup oh Henry!"

Henry looked in

"We'll have to set up the appointment up after we finish this murder."

With that the two left for the crime scene

* * *

"Jo aren't those the same clothes you wo-"

"Shut up Hanson."

"Alright, so we got a blonde female age about her 30s she has-"

"Been strangled but that was not her cause of death!" said Lucas

"I agree with Lucas what do you think was?"

"The pills she took."

"Suicide?" said Hanson

Henry looked the girl over before nodding to Hanson

"Yes, you were right Lucas well done."

"YES!" cheered Lucas "Finally was right!"

Henry laughed slightly at the man, Henry then stood up and looked at Jo

"Ready?"

"Yeah lets go."

"Go where?"

Henry and Jo didn't answer Hanson, Hanson looked at Lucas who was happy dancing

"Go where?"

"What?"

"Oh never mind."

Lucas shrugged and went back to happy dancing

* * *

"Ms. martinez?"

Jo stood up and Henry followed her into the room

"Well you got the okay from your gynecologist. Your test came back negative to any disease the child could get if you do get pregnant."

"Alright, and she did an exam to see what are my chances of becoming pregnant did she send that over?"

"Yes, and she said you have a great chance but, she said you have to stop with the coffee."

Henry chuckled at that making Jo glare at him

"And you are?"

"He would be the father of the child."

"Ah well have you had test done for disease Mr.-"

"Dr. Henry Morgan."

"Oh....a doctor alright I assume then you have been tested?"

"Yes of course." said Henry

"Alright, I just need your medical-"

Henry pulled out a folder and Jo rolled her eyes

"Is he always this prepared?" asked the doctor

"Yes."

Henry smiled and the doctor looked through it before handing it back to him

"Everything seems to be in order. We just need a sample I will go see if a room is empty with that she left."

"So..." said Jo

Henry looked at her

"Yes?"

"Need anything to get you motivated?"

Henry looked at her in shock before she started to laugh and Henry sighed at her

"Sorry I couldn't help myself I crack jokes when I get nervous."

Henry patted her hand

"It will all be fine Jo." 

"Dr. Morgan there's a room open."

Henry left and came back not even 30 minutes later.

"Already?" asked Jo earning a glare from her "Sorry just a bit shocking."

Henry sighed and sat next to Jo

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes." said Henry "I am not barbaric."

Jo smiled at him before grabbing his hand

"Are you alright?"

"I'm nervous Henry I want to be a parent but what if I mess up? What if-"

"You sound like myself when I adopted Abe."

"But Henry he turned out....wonderful." said Jo

"You didn't see his activist days....or the time he came home drunk at the age of 12 cuz he wanted to drink like me or-"

"Henry no parent is perfect."

Henry gave her a look and she stop and looked back at him

"Your sneaky I hope that's not genetic."

Henry laughed and the doctor walked back in

"You can come back in about 2 weeks and inject you with the samples you will give that day."

They both nodded and thanked the doctor before leaving

* * *

 Those were the hardest two weeks for both of them the waiting and the more waiting and Abe was even annoyed with the waiting he wanted to be a big brother

"I'm not getting any younger!" he said to Henry and Jo

Henry gave him a look

"You may be 235 years old but I'm 70 and I'm  not immortal."

Henry looked hurt at that

"Sorry touche topic." said Abe

Henry instantly hugged his son tight

"I don't want to hear those words ever again you know how I feel about it Abe."

"Sorry pops."

"It's alright." said Henry into Abe's hair before kissing it

Jo smiled at the sight....she was excited to raise a baby with Henry he was a great dad already....

* * *

Finally they were back at the office and Jo was lying on the table in a gown with her feet up on the stirrups as she watched Henry pace back and forth

"Henry?"

"Hm?"

"If your going to pace do it where my legs aren't open so you can see everything." said Jo

Henry moved away towards Jo's head

"Sorry."

Jo smiled at him

"I'm nervous to."

The doctor came in with her assistant both of them smiling

"Are you ready?" she asked to Jo who nodded and took Henry hand 

"It's painless." said the assistant "It will take 5-10 minutes then you can rest for 30."

Jo nodded and took a breath out as the doctor went to work Jo froze wide eyes

"Cold!" she said

"Sorry." called the doctor

* * *

"Alright you can rest for 30 minutes and we will be back to check on you." with that the doctor left the two alone

"I can't believe it." said Jo "To think I might actually be forming a little life in me is...shocking."

Henry nodded and looked at Jo's midsection with a smile

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want a boy or girl?"

"Either as long as-"

"Come on Henry tell the truth."

"Very well I have always wants a daughter."

"Really?"

"Yes and yourself?"

"Me too...but she's not going to be one of those girly ones no she's going to be able to kick butt."

"Like you?"

"Yes."

Henry nodded

"What would we name her?"

"That is up to you." said Henry

"Really why?"

"You are giving birth to her and going through all this hardship it should be your choice." Jo smiled at that 

"Alright how about....Abigail."

Henry looked at her with his brown eyes which now were soft

"Anything but that Jo please."

"How about for her middle name then?"

Henry still wasn't so sure

"Think about it."

He nodded

"If it's a boy you should name him."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not good at names girls I can do because I always wanted one, so if it's a boy what do you want it to be named?"

"Daniel."

"Daniel Morgan I like it."

"Morgan?"

"Yes it will have your last name."

"Jo-"

"If your going to argue how about the last name as Martinez-Morgan?"

"Very well."

The doctor came back in

"Just going to do a quick check then give you a few test and send you on your way."

"How long until I know I'm pregnant?"

"14 days then you should test."

Jo nodded and waited for the doctor to give her the okay

"Alright you can get dressed and go home and relax."

Henry followed the doctor out to give Jo privacy now all they had to do was sit and wait

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Henry paced outside the bathroom and Abe watch him

"Henry!" shouted Jo

"Are you pregnant!" he shouted back

"I haven't even taken the test it's kinda hard when your pacing outside the door!"

"Right sorry." said Henry before sitting next to his son

"It's like you with mom all over again." said Abe 

"Is not."

"Is so expect your not trying to wait in the bathroom with her."

Henry glared at him, and Jo came out

"Well?"

"Two minutes."

Henry sighed and watched the clock, two minutes later Jo looked and sighed

"Negative."

Henry did as well this is the fourth time that it's been negative four times of Jo trying to get pregnant and four times falling. All three adults in the room looked upset.

"I'll call the doctor." said Jo with that she left to do so

"You know what the docs going to say right?"

"To come back in and give it another go?"

"Yes." said Abe

Jo came back

"They said we can give it another go or...."

"Or?"

"Try it the traditional way." offered Jo

Abe looked at Henry and Henry looked somewhat pale

"Which is out of the question." finished Jo

"Agreed."

"I say we give it one last try and if it doesn't work try it the traditional way...alright?"

Henry nodded and stood up

"To the clinic?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"It's not uncommon for people to not conceive right away." said the doctor who was injecting Jo with the semen 

Jo nodded she was just getting frustrated she wanted a child so bad and this wasn't working and she hated to keep bother Henry with it whom seemed frustrated that she was not pregnant either yet. 

"There you know the drill." with that the doctor left

"What if...this doesn't work Henry."

"Then like you said we'd try the traditional way."

"Henry...no offence your handsome and all but..."

"The same I do not think I can do that with you Jo you are beautiful but-"

"I get it." said Jo reaching for his hand which Henry gave her giving hers a squeeze

Once again the doctor came in and told her she was okay to go and to check in 2 weeks

* * *

Henry stood talking to Hanson and Lucas about the case they just solved, and Jo stood and listened before covering her mouth and turning away before throwing up her lunch and breakfast. Henry grabbed her hair when Lucas went to get some water for her and Hanson tried not to get sick.

"Jo are you alright?" asked Henry once she stopped puking

"I...I....I don't know what happened it just hit me."

Lucas handed her the water and she sipped it before cleaning out her mouth with it

"Did you take the test?" asked Henry

"No I...I didn't want another disappointment."

"Jo, you may be having a symptom." said Henry

It hit Jo then...she could be having morning sickness

"Jo you okay?"

"Um yeah Henry think you can help me home?"

"Of course." said Henry both of them trying to be secretive about the whole thing as possible

* * *

 

Once they made it back to the shop, Abe was working on a sale from someone and Henry waved before they headed up stairs. Henry paced outside the bathroom once more and Jo came out with the test and set the timer on her phone. That was the longest two minutes for the both of them. The timer went off and Jo looked at it she began to cry.

"Jo are you-"

"Yes....yes." she said "I'm pregnant."

Jo hugged him

"Isn't this wonderful Henry."

"It truly is." said Henry holding her

Abe came up the stairs

"What's going on?"

"Your going to be a big brother." said Henry

Abe cheered loudly and actually jumped about making Henry and Jo laugh at the sight of a 70 year old man acting like a 6 year old on a sugar high

"Let's celebrate I'll open a bottle of....I was going to say wine but your pregnant so club soda!" he said as he went into the kicthen

"Thank you for doing this for me Henry."

"Of course Jo. Thank you for giving me another chance to be a father."

Jo smiled at him

"Now how are we going to tell Lucas and Hanson?"

"Just tell them?"

"No come on it's gotta be fun." said Jo

Abe walked in and handed both of them a glass

"What we talking about?"

"Jo wants to surprise Lucas and Hanson."

"How about asking Hanson if his sons want a play date?" offered Abe

"Yes!" said Jo "Now Lucas...come on Henry think..."

Henry sat there and thought back to when Abigail surprise him by adopting Abe

"What you thinking dad?"

"The day I came home from work to find you running to me and your mom saying surprise daddy."

Abe smiled at that

"Can't do that to Lucas."

"No but, I can give him a comic book perhaps with a note in it."

Jo smiled and nodded

"Lets do that."

* * *

"Hanson I got a question for you." said Jo as they sat waiting for a murder to happen

"What's that?"

"Do you kids do play-dates?"

"Yeah."

"Then do you want to do one in say 9 months."

"9 mo....Jo are you?"

"Yes."

Hanson hugged her

"Congrats what guy did you chose for the dad of the little monster?"

"Little monster?"

"Sorry force of habit when the wife was pregnant with the kids."

Jo nodded at that

"So who'd ya choose."

"Henry."

"Hen...Henry?! You mean our buddy Henry the one down stairs who has his hands in bodies Henry?"

"Yes."

"Alright." said Hanson "Does he know?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what he's excited."

"He'd be a good dad."

"Yeah I know." said Jo thinking back to Henry with Abe and the pictures of them she saw

"So does Lucas know?"

They heard a loud shout ring throughout the building

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lucas came running right up the stairs not even 5 minutes later hugging Jo

"Can't breath!" said Jo

Lucas let go quickly

"Sorry sorry sorry!" said Lucas to Jo before repeating it to her flat stomach making Jo laugh

"Lucas relax." said Jo "I'm fine the baby is fine."

"Baby?" said Reece who had Henry standing right next to her "Congratulation Dr. Morgan and Detective Martinez." b

"How did you know-" began Jo

"I know everything that happens in this building."

Henry froze and blushed deeply

"Yes Dr. Morgan even you and Ms Dawes-"

"Understood." said Henry before watching her walk away

"What did you and Molly do-" began Jo

Henry walked away quickly

"Henry!" shouted Jo running after him the best she could

"Ah young love." said Lucas to Hanson who just looked at him with a really look "What?"

Hanson walked away shaking his head

"What? Oh come on Hanson tell me!" said Lucas going after him

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jo sighed when she heard knocking at her door, she opened the door to find an outta breath Henry Morgan

"Jo are you alright?"

"Yeah just a bit of morning sickness why?"

"You took off I was worried something happened."

"No just puking." Jo stopped and then ran to the bathroom and threw up

Sense her hair was already up Henry rubbed her back, Jo sighed and rested her face against the porcelain

"Perhaps you should move in Jo."

"Henry-"

"Until you have the baby you can not keep living alone if your in this condition."

Jo went to protest only to throw up some more she nodded

"Alright, let me pack somethings."

"I'll call Abe to come and pick us up."

* * *

"You go lie down Jo I'll bring you some green tea."

Jo nodded and went into the guest room

"Henry listen, p-perhaps I should move out." said Abe

Henry dropped the metal tin where the tea was kept right away

"NO!" shouted Henry he looked like he was ready to fall apart "No I forbid you to move our Abraham."

"But H-"

"No you listen to me, just because I am adding to our family does not mean you can get up and leave is that understood, I want you here Abe, in the baby's life and in my life."

"But there's no room for the-"

"We will figure something out." said Henry "But you leaving me-leaving here is not the choice."

"You think I'd leave you like mom did....oh pops I would never who's going to take care of you?"

Henry looked at him before pulling him into a tight hug, Abe hadn't had this type of a hug from his father sense he left for the war, he held his father back

"I'm not leaving then okay pops?"

Henry nodded at that

"Henry?" called Jo walking out to find them in an embrace, the tea could wait she went back into the room to lie down

* * *

"Jo? Jo can you hear me?"

Jo eyes fluttered open she found Henry standing there with a tray holding tea and crackers

"Ah good your up." said Henry

Jo sat up and expected the tray from him

"Eat slowly as well as drink slowly." said Henry in his doctor tone of voice "There is a pail next to the bed for you if you get sick again."

"Thanks Henry." said Jo sipping the tea "So, now that I'm pregnant and staying here for the time being is there any house rules I should know?"

"No house rules."

"So I can set my drink down then." said Jo going to set it down on the nice wood

"Not with out a coaster!" said Henry making Jo look at him "Alright maybe a few."

"Uh huh that's what I thought well go on."

"Abe is only aloud to cook."

"Why?"

"Because he'll kill you if you step foot in his kitchen to cook."

"What about a sandwich?"

"According to him that's lazy food we do not have any type of food like that and I agree with him."

Jo nodded for him to continue

"No shoes past the kitchen unless you want to clean the carpet."

"Slippers okay?"

"Any shoe that hasn't been outside yes."

"Alright and then the coaster with drinks is that it?"

"I believe so yes."

"Now onto rules that you think I should follow sense I'm pregnant."

"No drinking or smoking."

"Which I know already go on."

"No coffee or any caffeine products, green tea is good."

"Alright as long as you make it I'll drink it."

Henry chuckled

"No heels."

"Fine." sighed Jo "Anything else?!"

"Be safe please."

"I will and that goes for you to."

"Jo you shouldn't have to worry about that I do not wear heels."

Jo pushed him at that as both of them laughed

"Yes I will be careful even if I am immortal."

"I know that but still you never knew when that will run out."

"Never thought about it that way."

Jo looked hurt at that

"I will not use myself to test theories anymore then."

"Wait you've used yourself as a guinea pig!?"

"....No..." offered Henry

"YES HE HAS!" shouted Abe

Henry glared towards the doorway and Jo glared at Henry

"Henry...why?"

"I helped solve some of our toughest cases and given families closure."

Jo nodded

"Alright I'm not going to yell at you for what you've done in the past but don't do it in the future please."

"Understood.."

"Promise me...please."

"I promise Jo."

Jo sighed and nodded before taking Henry's hand in hers and looking at it as she played with it

"What is it?"

"Just a bit hormonal." she said with a chuckle "Trying not to cry."

Henry handed her his handkerchief and she gave a weepy laugh

"Thanks." she used it to dry her tears and smiled when Henry brushed her hair out of her face

They looked at each other and smiled at one another

"Get some rest." said Henry before getting up off the bed and taking the tray 

She nodded and watched him leave before rolling over and going back to sleep little did she know she was being watched from across the street

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jo woke up to hear someone talking she opened her eyes to find Henry talking but not to her but her flat abdomen

"I can't wait to meet you, whether you are a boy or a girl I will love you dearly I've almost wanted a big family and your older brother has always wanted siblings and-"

"It can't hear you Henry." laughed Jo

Henry looked up and smiled at her

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No." she said

Henry nodded

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier for sure." 

He got up at that

"I brought you more green tea."

She smiled at that and drank it

"Got any coffee?"

"The doc-"

"I know but I'm getting a headache from no caffeine."

Henry let out a tsk sound

"No?"

"No." he said to her earning a nod 

"Fine how about dinner then?"

"Abraham made dinner already it's on the stove still warm."

"What are we eating?"

"Vegetable soup."

Jo let out a yum sound and expected Henry hand up and followed him to the kitchen

"Where's Abe?"

"He had a date."

"Oooo." said Jo "Future daughter in law?"

"I've already had one if you must know."

"He's been married before?"

"Yes and it did not end well." said Henry filling up Jo's bowl

Jo accepted the soup and frowned at Henry's answer

"Her loss you've raised a wonderful man." said Jo

"Thank you and yes it was."

"Did he say why?"

"He has not and most likely never will but he gets flustered whenever it is brought up something tells me it has to do with the....private nature...of his life."

"Oh." said Jo "Yeah I can see why he would not want to tell you that."

They heard a loud slam of a door and harsh footsteps on the stairs, Abe came up the stairs muttering under his breath

"Abraham what is the meaning of this?" said Henry referring to his son behavior

"Guess who was my blind date?" he said words dipping with poison

Henry and Jo both didn't get enough time to guess before Abe answered for them

"Maxine!" 

"Your ex wife that had to be lovely." said Henry earning a glare

"Oh yeah lovely, just what I need." groaned Abe accepting the bowl from his father

"Why did you and her split?" asked Jo and Abe ears turned red slightly

"Uh....dad plug your ears."

Henry looked at him

"Abraham really?" chuckled Henry

"Yes."

"Very well." sighed Henry plugging his ears only for his face to be pale maybe he should have shut his eyes to instead of lip reading "I-I...I don't know how to answer that."

Abe mouth dropped open

"DAD!" shouted Abe before getting up and leaving the room and Jo laughing once more 

* * *

"So truth or dare?" offered Jo to Abe

"Truth." said Abe

Henry came out from showering to find his son and his...partner? Mother of his child?...to find Jo playing truth or dare

"Really?" said Henry "Very childish of yous."

They both looked at him

"Come on dad you and mom use to play never have I ever after you found out about it at one of my sleepovers when I was younger."

"Yeah Henry join us." said Jo "Oh and Abe your truth is did you ever sleep with any of your army buddies?"

Abe looked at Jo in shock at that

"NO!" he said "No offence to anyone who has but I like women not men."

Henry chuckled at that sipping his sparkling cider

"Okay Dad truth or dare."

Henry looked up at Abe

"Truth and be careful what you ask for."

"Got it...huh oh yeah I've always wanted to ask you this but I've been afraid to."

"Ask then."

"What was it like when you found me?"

Henry looked shocked by the question

"A-Alright, your mother was holding you by a little fire and you looked very interested by it and the people rushing about babbling on about it that is how I found you I heard you talking." said Henry "I checked you over along with your mother at my side, she refused to leave you after a bit when the other doctors helped the other survivors we gave you a bath, you looked so shocked by the water, who slashed about happily and it was wonderful to see so much joy even in a place like that."

Abe smiled at that and so did Jo

"Now Jo your turn truth or dare?"

"I would say dare but i'm pregnant so just to be on the safe side truth."

"Very well....why did you chose me to be the father?"

Jo smiled at that

 "I was going through men in my life after I could not find a donor and then I thought back to you with the prince and how good you were with him and my mind said he's the one to help you."

Henry nodded at that

* * *

 After playing many rounds of truth and dare, they went off to bed only for Jo to wake up in the middle of the night with morning sickness once again and end up in the bathroom puking until Henry found her he turned on the bathroom light and Jo groaned

"Jo..." he sighed before sitting down next to her after getting a glass of water and crackers for her

"Thanks." she said "Did I wake you?"

"No I got up to...use the loo..." said Henry his ears slightly pink

Jo frowned at that 

"Sorry I can leave-"

"I used the downstairs one do not worry." said Henry grabbing her hair just as time for Jo to throw up again

"Mmm." she groaned leaning onto Henry to find him shirtless  "Oh...huh?"

"What?" asked Henry 

"I expected you as a night cap and night gown with satin pajamas type of guy not just sweatpants guy."

Henry chuckled

"I was wearing shirt but I got warm."

"Oh...alright." said Jo leaning up against Henry enjoying on nice and warm he was

"Jo?"

"Hmm?"

"Your falling asleep and don't seem to be throwing up anymore time to go back to bed."

"Mmm." groaned Jo "D'wanna."

Jo felt herself being picked up and carried she opened her eye a little to find herself being carried bridal style by Henry

"Thanks." she said

"Your Welcome Jo." said Henry tucking her in before putting the bucket back for her

"Henry!" called Jo when he was about to leave the room 

"Yes?"

"Don't go."

"Jo I-"

"I don't like being alone when I'm throwing up, you can sleep in my bed with me don't worry I won't do anything."

Henry chuckled but climbed in and snuggled under the blankets with her

"Good night Jo."

"Night Henry."

* * *

Abe woke up to find Henry not up and moving about he opened his dad's door to find him not in bed either, he quickly ran into Jo's room to wake her up to get help to find Henry only to find them both in bed cuddled up happily and both sleeping peacefully.

"Psst...Dad." said Abe "Henry..."

Henry blinked and few times before looking at Abe and then down at Jo he smirked and gave a half shrug because he could not get up due to Jo being on top of him

"Want me to call you both in?"

Henry thought about it before nodding to him, Abe nodded back and left the room but not before he saw Henry land a kiss on Jo's forehead and go back to sleep

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jo woke up to find Henry arms around her and his face lying on her chest and his face right inbetween her boobs

"Henry?" sighed Jo "HENRY!"

Henry got up and and looked at her then where his face just was

"Oh my...I am so sorry Jo I would never pur-"

"It's fine Henry I wouldn't normally mind there a little sensitive right now though."

Henry let her go once he was back on his side of the bed

"I had Abe call us in today after your rough night."

"So we get a whole day off?"

"Yes."

"So what shall we do?"

"Perhaps just have a nice day to relax."

Jo smiled at that but nodded

"Movies?"

"Very well."

Jo switched on the television and found a movie playing right away, she rolled over closely to Henry

"I kinda like being held." she said

Henry moved his arms so she was surrounded once more making her smile

"So..."

"Yes?"

"Your a boobs guy."

Henry looked at Jo in shock and Jo laughed loud and smiled at him

"I'm just joking Henry." sighed Jo before going back to the movie

Henry smirked

"If you must know I am more of an ankle man."

"Ankles really?"

"Back when I was younger-"

"How many years back we talking?"

"When I really was 35 so 1800." he said "Women were not aloud to show there ankles and when they did it usually meant that they fancied you."

"Really?" said Jo before her leg came out for Henry to see her ankle "How's mine?"

"Um..." said Henry eyeing it only to freezing when he heard Jo begin to laugh

"That better not be what I think it is up against my butt."

Henry instantly blushed dark

"My apologizes Jo I-"

"It's fine Henry, if it makes you feel any better cuddling up against you right now when your not wearing a shirt is a bit of a turn on for me." said Jo

"Why is that?"

"You are a walking work of art Henry even with that scar of yours."

They both shared a laugh before going back to watching the movie


	9. Chapter 9

"And there it is!" said the doctor pointing to the screen "Your baby."

Jo's mouth dropped open at that sight it was tiny but there

"Oh my..." said Jo her one hand scrambling to find Henry's, which she did and she gave it a squeeze

Henry just stood there looking at the baby on the screen.

"And here's the heart beat." said the doctor turning on the sound

Jo felt tears fill her eyes she began to cry at that before looking at Henry to find him a bit teary eyed as well.

* * *

"So that's my baby sibling huh...looks more like a peanut."

"Abraham it takes time for babies to grow." said Henry

"I know but can't it grow faster?" asked Abe "I mean seriously it's taking forever, it must get that from you being immortal and all!"

Jo let out a laugh as she dipped her fries into her milk shake

"That is just vile Jo."

"It's the cravings."

"Still vile." said Henry his nose crinkling up making her laugh again

Just then the phone went off

"Hello?" said Henry as he answered it smiling at Jo and Abe who were talking about the nursery

"Hello Henry."

Henry blood ran cold

"What do you want?"

"To say congratulations of course." said Adam "I mean it's not every day that someone finds out they are going to be a father."

"You leave Jo and our child out of this!" he hissed into the phone only to hear a dial tone "Hello? Hello?"

He slammed the phone down onto the receiver with an annoyed look on his face

"Henry was is it?"

"Some children playing a prank."

"Only you would get this worked up on a prank phone call Henry." with that she walked back to her food

* * *

Henry laid in his bed looking at the ceiling unable to sleep due to the phone call from Adam today. He wouldn't hurt Abe he said once but would he hurt the baby? Or Jo? Or worse both?

"Psst Henry are you up?"

Henry looked at find Jo peeking in

"Yes,what is it? Are you sick again?"

"For once no."

"Then what is the matter?" asked Henry sitting up

"Well, this is kinda of embarrassing..." said Jo "But can I sleep here? I'm getting use to being held by you."

"Of course." said Henry flipping  the covers open for her

She climbed in letting Henry fix the covers and then spoon with her

"Thanks Henry."

"Any time Jo." said Henry who began to doze now knowing Jo and there child were safe in his arms

* * *

Henry woke up to a pillow hitting him in his face

"Wha-" he said rubbing his blurry eyes only to find Jo sitting next to him all dressed

"Come on sleepy head time to get ready for work."

Henry let out a groan and rolled out of the bed

"Whoa..." said Jo

"What?" said Henry looking down at himself...right he was only wearing pants (which is what they call underwear in England) "What is it Jo? Does it bother y-"

"What? Oh that your wearing boxers to bed no it's just I've never seen that up so close before." said Jo touching his scar on his chest only to pull her hand back "Sorry-"

"No it's alright, it does not hurt." said Henry

Jo put her hand back on the scar and ran her hand across it she looked up meeting Henry's eyes, they looked at one another before Jo's eyes dropped to his lips and back up at him.

"Jo." he said

"Henry." she answered

Henry pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on her lips earning just a passionate response back. They finally parted for much needed air.

"Do you want to get dinner later instead of a drink?" he asked

"Yes." she said "If it's a date."

"Yes." he said before kissing her again

"Henry." she said pulling away

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just we're going to be late for work and you need to get dressed."

Henry looked down at himself before nodding and heading towards his closet

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking." said Henry 

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since a good 225 years ago." said Henry with a chuckle

"Yeah but I meant sense when do you cook in my kitchen."

"Sorry Abe but I asked Jo out on a date and I thought-"

"Why didn't you say so can I help?"

"I rather you didn't."

Abe looked hurt

"I just want it to seem like I....have some use."

"You and your old fashion ways." sighed Abe "I'm guessing I have to leave and sleep some place else then?"

"Of course not." said Henry

The phone rang and Abe walked over to answer it

"It's Jo she says you guys got a murder."

"Oh dear um...can you watch the chicken it's the last thing that's cooking."

"Yeah yeah go on." said Abe handing Henry the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey you wanna come in before our date? There's a person with only a head to go by."

"No body?"

"No."

"Where?"

* * *

"So this is all we have?"

"Yeah pretty weird even for NYC right?" said Hanson

Henry didn't answer but looked about before looking up

"The body is-"

"OVER HERE!" shouted Lucas 

They followed where they heard Lucas to find him standing next to the body

"Oh." said Jo "That was easier than normal."

"Good thing." said Hanson looking at Jo's little belly

"What's that mean?"

"I can hear your stomach growling from here."

"Oh I thought it had to do with the fact I'm pregnant."

"No but the kid wants a good hot dog from the sound of it."

"Which we can get." said Henry "This is not a murder."

"What? Henry the head is all the way over there and the body here."

"Let me rephrase that, can we arrest a dog?"

"No why would...a dog did this."

"Yes or it's leash did." said Henry before walking a bit only for them to hear barking "Just as I thought wire for the leash, and that vitiam is the owner, he must of been bending over to pet his loyal companion and the leash got wrapped around his neck."

"Then how did the head-"

"RATS!" shouted Lucas "Lots of huge rats do we have a cage the other ones I had died."

"There is your answer, now if you do not need Jo or myself any further we have a dinner to get to."

"Dinner?" said Hanson

"Henry asked me on a date."

"About time!" shouted Lucas

"Guess well have to tell Reece she won."

"We're you taking bids on when Henry and I would hook up?"

"It only started after the doc got you knocked up."

"I did no such thing I got her pregnant with our kid I did not have a one night stand." said Henry

"Whoa doc didn't mean to push any buttons." said Hanson

"You have excuse him, he's a bit old fashioned." said Jo before taking Henry's hand and leading him away "Relax, and come on I'm starving."

Henry smiled at that and lead her away

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait Abe didn't cook this you did?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"You cooking isn't him allowing you to cook is."

They both shared a laugh

"This is nice."

"That it is." said Henry with a smile taking her hand in his

"You remember when I didn't get on the plane with Issac?"

"Yes."

"And I came here?"

"Yes."

"You were who I wanted to go to Paris with Henry and to get lost."

"Perhaps in the future Abe can babysit and we can go." said Henry

Jo smiled at that

"I'd like just you and me getting lost in Paris and drinking wine."

"Oui."

"You speak french?!...why am I so surprised?"

They both shared a laugh again, once they finished eating Henry got up and walked over to Jo 

"Come."

"Where are we going?"

"I wish to dance with you."

"Henry I'm not very good."

Henry spins her around

"Then allow me to lead mon cher." he said before kissing her hand before walking away and winding up an old record player

Old music came through it playing slowly and beautifully, he walked back over to her. Before taking her hand and putting one of his shoulder and grabbing the other, they began to slowly sway to the music.

"You are very light on your feet." laughed Jo when Henry dipped her

"Well I do have years of practice."

"More like lifetimes."

They both chuckled and got lost in each others eyes before leaning in for a kiss, just as they're lips touched the phone rang. Henry sighed and answered it

"You seem to be falling in love with her Henry." 

"Leave us alone please." begged Henry "At least for the night let me be normal."

That's when Adam hung up again, Henry hoped he allowed him this night, Henry hung up the phone and Jo's arms wrapped around his torso as she buried her face into his back.

"Do you wish to go to bed? You sound tried."

"Yes and I'm not tried." she said with a smirk

"Jo I...I do not do that on the first date."

Jo looked shocked

"I meant I want to snuggle and watch a movie." she said before pushing him

"Sorry." he said with a sigh

"It's alright you can make up for it by letting me chose the movie."

Henry motioned to her to go and pick one out when he made popcorn, yes today was a good day and a good date.

* * *

Hey guys Kats here, I'm going to NYC on the 25th of this month and won't be back until the 2nd, won't have a lot of time to update sorry this chapter took so long as getting ready for a fashion show which is today so again sorry but not going to be able to update for a bit.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jo woke up to hearing a ticking sound, she sat up to find she fell asleep on Henry's lap right next to his pocket watch, she looked up to find Henry fast asleep himself. He looked so peaceful and handsome. Jo leaned up and began to kiss all over the face. Henry eyes fluttered and looked at Jo smiled at him.

"Hello." he said 

"Hi."

They shared a quick kiss before Henry looked at the time

"Hm we still have a bit of time before work." she said with a smile

Henry smiled at that

"Jo I do not sleep with women outside of wedlock." he said

Jo sighed at that

"Fine, so breakfast?"

Henry nodded and got up

"What do you wish for?"

"Eggs, and bacon." she said

Henry nodded and began to walk to the kitchen to cook only to find breakfast ready for them and a note from Abe

I see you and Jo has a long night I made yous breakfast enjoy

-Abe

Henry smiled and picked up the plates and walked into the living room

"Wow that was quick."

"Abe made breakfast I just had to heat it up on the stove."

They smiled and began to eat


	13. Chapter 13

"Ready?"

"Yes!" she said excitly

"Well here we go." said the doctor "There's your baby."

Jo and looked at that

"Wow have you gotten big." said Henry earning a hit from Jo

"And here's it's heart beat."

"And stronger." said Henry again 

"It must get it from it's stubborn mom."

"Do you wish to know the gender?"

"Yes please." said Jo

"It's a girl." said the doctor

"A girl a little girl! Jo did you hear that!" said Henry

"Yes Henry I did!"

Henry leaned down and gave her a huge kiss pulling away with a loud smack making Jo laugh

* * *

* * *

I know it's short but I've been having a bit of health problems lately I'm so sorry

 


	14. Chapter 14

"So I'm going to have a little sister?"

"Yes." said Jo rubbing her belly

Abe smiled at that

"What's her name going to be?"

"I want her to be named after your mother but Henry says no."

"I just find it...not right to name our child after my late wife." said Henry

Jo looked at Henry at that

"Oh Henry why didn't you just say that in the first place?" said Jo

"I have no idea." sighed Henry

"Well I hate to interrupt this moment I have to be going."

"Where are you off to?"

"I am going out of town to visit an old army friend." said Abe

Henry nodded

"Very well gave me a hug before you go."

Abe sighed and rolled his eyes but did so anyways

"Bye Dad see you when I get back. Bye Jo."

"Bye Abe." said Jo with that her and Henry were left alone

"They grow up so fast." sighed Henry before touching Jo's swollen belly "You better stay young a very long time."

Jo chuckled at that

"So we have the apartment to yourselves for the weekend."

"Yes." said Henry only to notice Jo's smirk 

He gave her a devilish grin before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to there now shared bedroom as Jo laughed

* * *

 

Henry rolled off Jo with a sigh and Jo rolled over to him to cuddle up to him

"So..." said Jo "Where did you learn how to do that thing with your fingers?"

"Medical school if you must know it's just simple checking to make sure there's nothing wrong with your cervix."

"What about the things with your hips?"

"Hips?"

"Twisting instead of-"

"Medical school as well."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow and the thing with your tongue that to-"

"Oh no that's is from my days before I became immortal."

"Who taught you that?"

"My nanny's daughter."

Jo looked surprise at that

"What is there something wrong?"

"How many partners have you had sexually I mean?"

"Well the nanny's daughter,then my first wife Nora, then nobody until Abigail, then an one night stand then you."

"Who was the-"

"What about you Jo?"

"Oh no who was it?"

Henry looked away at that

"It was Molly wasn't it?"

Henry nodded

"That's what I thought."

Henry shrugged

"And if you must know I slept with my husbands, you, and a few one night stands of nobody you know."

Henry nodded at that

"Jo?"

"Hm?"

Henry leaned over and began to kiss up and down her neck

"I can go for another round if your up for it."

"Oh god yes." said Jo only to straddled Henry "My turn in charge."

Raising his eyebrows, he smiled wickedly. "Oh this will be fun."


	15. Chapter 15

Jo went off to visit an old family friend for the weekend when she came back she found the apartment a mess and nosies coming from the guest room. She walked in to find Henry,Abe, Lucas, and Hanson covered in paint and trying to put a dresser together.

"That's not piece A!" shouted Abe

"Well how about I put it up your-"

"BOYS!" shouted Jo

The boys turned and looked at Jo who was holding her belly in one hand and holding a little bag in another

"What's going on?"

"We're tap dancing what does it look like!" said Hanson

"We're putting the room together." said Lucas with a smile motioning to the room only to move his paint bush and get Henry face in grey

"Lucas."

"Yeah?...oooo here you go." said Lucas handing him a towel

Henry nodded a thanks and wiped off his face

Jo smiled at that

"Why don't you boys take a break for the rest of the day, I need to talk to Henry."

Everybody cleared out quickly

"You promised you wouldn't do this until we picked out colors together?"

"I am sorry." said Henry "I just wanted it to be ready for the baby and I got excited."

"I see that." said Jo looking around the nursey 

"We can change it if-"

"I love it." said Jo kissing his cheek "Now all we need is a baby and the baby's name."

Henry nodded and began to push the old fashion crib into place

"How old is that?"

"Old...it use to be Abraham's.I just added some bows and fixed it up a bit."

"I love it, and I love you Dr. Morgan."

"I love you to." said Henry kissing Jo and then leaning down to kiss her belly making Jo laugh

* * *

* * *

The crib: data:image/jpeg;base64,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

The changing table: 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/43/6a/08/436a080a9b1ed83bedf0b7c6df188889.jpg

The room: 

http://decorchick.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Vintage-Girl-Nursery.jpg

 


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a long hard day on Henry and especially Jo but it was over now and Jo was peacefully asleep.

Hours earlier...

* * *

 Henry wakes up to hear Jo groaning in her sleep, he sits up and looks at her she had a pain look on her face

"Jo...Jo are you alright?"

Jo eyes fluttered open

"My back hurts..." she groaned trying to rub it

"Allow me." said Henry pressing into his now girlfriend's back

She let out a sigh of relief as he pressed harshly into her lower back

"Better?"

"Much..." she said 

"You must be having braxton hicks." said Henry

"Doesn't that mean it's almost time for the baby?" said Jo

"Yes but no, it's just means your body is getting ready yet it can still be a couple of weeks before you go into labor."

Jo frowned at that and rubbed her swollen belly, Henry kissed her cheek

"Do not fret she will be here soon enough and she will make sure we know it."

Jo smiled at that Henry giving him a kiss

"Now..." she said "Back to work daddy."

Henry sighed and went back to rubbing Jo's back

* * *

 "How about here?" said Abe as him and Henry were holding a dresser

"There good." said Jo rubbing her belly with one hand and eating a sandwich with the other

The two men sat it down and Abe grabbed his back and stood up for the room to fill with a popping sound

"Aberham are you alright?" said Henry rushing over to his son

"I'm fine pops just my back popping is all." said Abe "Now is that it, cuz I have to start dinner."

"Go on." said Jo "It's easy stuff from now on..."

Abe left the room

"So where do you wish for this to go?" asked Henry waving a little pink elephant about making Jo laugh only to stop and grab her back

"Again?" offered Henry

"No I don't think so." said Jo "They've seem to have getting worse all day...."

"Jo..." said Henry "Have you been feeling them disappear then come back only longer?"

"Yeah why....wait am I?"

"Yes I believe so." said Henry helping Jo up from the chair she sat in "ABE get the car!"

* * *

 "OOO!" cried Jo in the back of the car gripping Henry's hand who winced "DRIVE FASTER!"

"I'm going as fast as the spee-"

"I'm a cop I'm telling you to ignore them!" she shouted "FASTER!"

"Okay." said Abe stepping on the gas

"Oh!" cried Jo again grasping Henry's hand

"Just breath Jo in and out..." said Henry trying to comfort her

Jo eyes widened and she blushed a bit

"Jo? What is it?"

"I think my water just broke..." she said

"Abe!" said Henry "Faster!"

"I'm giving all she-"

"Do not quote scotty!" shouted Jo as another one hit

Yeah it was going to be a long drive

* * *

 They pulled up to and ememryancy enterence and Henry opened the door

"I'm sorry sir this is for-"

"She in labor, her water broke, her contraction are very close together."

"Need a chair!" shouted the nurse before helping Jo outta of the car and into a wheel chair

"I'll go park and wait in the waiting room!" shouted Abe before driving off

Henry went with Jo who was breathing heavily and quickly gripping the chair arms whenever a contraction hit. They entered a room and Henry helped the nurse get Jo undressed and onto the bed.

"Medicine?" groaned Jo

"Your to far along for those honey." said an older nurse

Jo let out a curse word and gripped Henry's hand

"Your going to be okay Jo."

"You should be worried about yourself." she said

"Why?" said Henry

"Cuz I'll kill you, and you'll come back and I'll keep doing so until your kid is out!" she growled at him 

Henry nodded at that and patted her hand but stepped away somewhat, Jo cried out

"Ooo...."

The doctor  that was on call at the time came in

"Hello." he said "Let's take a look shall we?" 

He sat down and looked before looking up at his nurse

"Got prepped she needs to push now."

"Did you hear that Jo? You need to push."

"I KNOW!" she yelled at Henry who nodded

"On your next contraction, push your knees towards your chest and push as hard as you can." he said

She nodded and followed the doctor's orders before collapsing against the back of the bed

"Good good..." said the Doctor 

The nurse walked over to Henry

"Here a water rag for the mommy dad." she said

Henry nodded a thanks and used it on Jo's face to keep her cool in between contractions. After 2 and half hours Jo was getting tired

"I can't..." she said

"Jo you must."

"Henry I can't..." she said with teary eyes "I'm so tired and sore..."

"How much more does she have to go?" asked Henry

"One or two more big pushes should do it." said the doctor

"Come on Jo your almost there." said Henry

Jo looked at Henry 

"Just think we're so close to holding our baby girl..."

Jo smiled at that before gripping Henry's hand and nodding. On the next contraction she pushed with all her might and then collapsed against the bed a little cry filled the room.

"It's a girl." said the doctor "You want to cut the cord dad?"

Henry nodded and did so before returning to Jo and kissing her face all over

"You did it Jo she's out and we have a daughter a baby girl..."

Jo smiled at that and let the nurse clean her up a bit before the other nurse returned with their daughter

"Here she is, 5 lbs and 8 oz and 22 inches..." said the Nurse before putting her in Jo's arms

Jo looked down at her and Henry's little girl for the first time to find she had her noses but Henry's hair color and mouth. She looked up at Henry to find him in the same state of shock.

"She's beautiful." he said letting his daughter take his finger

Her eyes fluttered opened and they both had teary eyes to think they made this beautiful little girl.

 

 


End file.
